pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style)
SuperNelvanaLoonatic120's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Brave Heart Lion and Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:SuperNelvanaLoonatic120 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG